Safe
by crazytomboy78
Summary: There's only one promise Tony hoped he was able to break. But it all depended on her...one-shot, pepperony.


**Hey, guys! I know I should be updating my other story, but I got this super-cute idea in the shower and I was all 'aww, man that's gonna be so cute! I gotta write that up!' so, here I am writing it up. It's just a one-shot though…oh well. It's still going to be worth reading :D so enjoy!**

Rhodey hung up his phone; his mom had called and asked him to come back to the house for a little. She'd said Tony doesn't need to if he doesn't want to. Tony piled himself with work anyways; he had a lot to do.

"I have to go back up to the house. My mom wants me home for something she said was important." Rhodey explained. Tony, not looking up from his work, waved him off. He was deep in his work. He wasn't really paying much attention to anyone at the moment; not like that wasn't normal for him, anyways.

"So what exactly are you doing anyways?" Pepper asked as she leaned against the opposite side of the workbench Tony was working at.

"Fixing the armors." Tony answered without looking up; he was re-attaching a leg. He tried to repress the memory of how they got damaged in the first place.

"Wow. That sounds so fun…" Pepper said sarcastically.

"It is for me." Tony looked over to her and smiled. On the inside, she melted. On the outside, she smirked. Then she noticed that he wasn't working on a suit of armor very familiar to her. It was the arctic armor.

"Wait…when did you build that again?" Pepper asked.

"Before I built the giant war machine armor." Tony answered.

"Oh, you mean back when you just started making new armors all willy-nilly?" Pepper said. Tony nodded.

"Back when you left us out of everything…" Pepper said. She was curious all the sudden.

"Yup." Tony answered, working on the armor again.

"Why did you always keep us locked out, Tony?" Pepper asked.

"I already told you. I was trying to protect you." Tony said.

"No, I mean why else? There's a deeper reason than that, I can tell. So why?" Pepper said. Tony sighed. She was right. Darn her for knowing him too well. Tony turned and leaned against the workbench.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Why I used to never let you guys in is because…because I was afraid that if I got too close to anyone else I'd lose them like I did my dad." Tony explained. Pepper smiled.

"Tony, as long as you're in that armor you know as well as I do that everyone is safe. Including your closest friends." Pepper patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's because of the armor you guys almost got killed, remember? I-if I lost you…a-and Rhodey, I don't know what I'd do with myself." Tony said. Pepper smiled wider. That was something close to what she wanted to hear. That was saying at least he couldn't live without her.

"Tony, i….mean, we'd all be pretty crushed if anything happened to you too." Pepper comforted.

"Yes. That's why I can hear you panicking every Iron Man fight." Tony teased. Pepper playfully punched his arm. Tony rubbed where she'd hit him because unlike she'd planned, it kind of hurt. Pepper then shot him a 'don't push it.' Look. Tony cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I'm still worried. What if something bad happens and I'm not there in time to save you?" Tony worried.

"Tony, I know you; you've never let anyone down before. What makes you think you'll start now?" Pepper asked.

"I guess you're right," Tony said. "Sometimes I just let my emotions get the best of me…" Tony mumbled to himself.

"What? How?" Pepper asked, confused. Tony's cheeks turned rosy. He should've kept that thought to himself.

"N-nothing." Tony lied.

"No, it was something. Now tell me." Pepper said.

"I promise you, Pepper, it was nothing." Tony said. Pepper glared at him.

"Fine," Tony sighed and gave in. "Like this." **(A/N: if anyone's confused at that last statement, its cuz earlier Pepper heard him and asked how…just clarifying :D)** Tony leaned in and kissed her. Pepper was shocked. But then she knew this is exactly what she'd wanted, so she started returning the favor. They parted for air, and Pepper was in a blissful, absent-minded mood. Then she realized something.

"Hey, you broke your promise!" Pepper said.

"What promise? How?" Tony asked, confused.

"You promised me it was nothing." Pepper smiled.

"Well, it seems to me that's one promise I'd hope I can break." Tony smiled back, then went back to his work. Pepper kept thinking to herself what her life would be like now that she knew Tony likes her. Roses on Valentine's Day, date nights…she wondered if he would get her real flowers or just a fake one made from metal; which would actually be pretty cool. She wondered if he loves her. Pepper cleared her throat, suddenly a little nervous.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tony said. Pepper was confused.

"Forgot what?" Pepper asked. Tony put down his welding torch, lifted his goggles and looked into her eyes. Pepper smiled and giggled.

"I love you." He said. Pepper's eyes widened and she wanted to smile so widely she'd break her whole face in result.

"I love you too." She said. He smiled and went back to his work. Pepper squealed to herself.

Moments later, Rhodey walked back in and noticed everything was the same as when he left. Tony was hard at work ignoring people around him and Pepper was watching mindlessly; or full of thoughts in her head.

"So, I didn't miss anything at all." Rhodey said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what you can miss in that amount of time." Pepper said in a dazed voice. Rhodey was confused now. He noticed a little difference. Pepper was in a weird, blissful and dazed mood, not like her usual hyper and talkative mood. Something happened while he was gone…but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Then it dawned on him.

**Well, that's all I can think of…it was a rather short idea, so I had to think of other things to put in. But I couldn't even think of much. Grrrr. Well, anyways…review!**


End file.
